Niyaha
Historia Dotter till Kenai och Loiana. Infödd i Jägarna. En av de fyra valparna som valde att stanna när resten av familjen lämnade flocken. Fysik Niyaha är i grunden ljus, med en smutsig vit färg. Hon har mycket och tjock päls, och uppfattas som ganska fluffig. Hennes öron är relativt runda, och hon har mjuka drag i ansiktet. Hennes päls skiftar gradvis i mörkare längre emot svansen. I ansiktet har hon triangulära mörka tecken emellan nosen och ögonen. Som stor kommer hon mest ta efter sin mors kropp, och vara väldigt smidig och elegant - om än något högre i mankhöjd än Loiana själv. Hon kommer ha ett par ganska stora tassar efter sin far. Hennes anlete är ganska näpet och ungdomligt, och får henne att se väldigt "söt" ut. Något som hon präglats av hela sitt liv. Niyaha har mörkt midnattsblåa ögon. Hennes nos och trampdynor är väldigt mörkt bruna. Personlighet Niyaha föddes som en ljusvarg, vilket präglat hela hennes sätt att vara och se på världen. Hon har alltid varit social och utåtgående (om än inte påträngande) med en stark vilja för att få alla att känna sig inkluderade. Niyaha är väldigt diplomatisk och strävar medvetet såväl som omedvetet efter balans. Rättvisa och ärlighet är något som är viktigt för Niyaha. Alla ska bli behandlade lika. Den allra största svagheten Niyaha har är rädsla. Hon har mycket svårt att hantera rädsla oavsett ursprung. Rädslan för att bli utskrattad är något som sitter djupt rotad och det håller henne ofta tillbaka, främst i träning men även annars. Med fruktan för att bli gjort till åtlöje så har en prestationsångest växt fram. Att vara bäst är lösningen på all ångest, ur hennes perspektiv. Rädslan för mörker och att vara ensam är något annat som påverkat henne mycket. Faktumet att hon är en ljusvarg är en del av anledningen till varför hon räds mörker men också för att det är i mörkret vampyrerna har övertaget. Mörkret i sig påminner också om ondska och destruktivitet. I och med att Niyaha är en väldigt social och närhetssökande individ, har rädslan för att vara ensam kommit naturligt. Hon behöver andra för att kunna må bra, för att känna sig trygg. Ensam är sårbar. Trots mycket oro från Niyaha, så är hon en glad och kärleksfull varg. Magier Eld Niyaha kände väldig tidigt av sina eldförmåga, om än hon inte insåg att det var just det''. Det dröjde dock inte länge förrän kraften blomstrade ut och gick att börja användas. Niyaha tränar i princip dagligen med sina krafter och har sedan första gången lärt sig en hel del. Hon försöker alltid utveckla sina tekniker och lära sig mer. Inre ljus Niyahas inre ljus är en relativt passiv kraft, som fortfarande är okänd för henne. Den har alltid funnits om än väldigt svagt. Dess styrka har däremot växt och är som tydligast när hon sjunger eller använder sig av bönerna. De lindrar negativa känslor, så som oro, ångest, psykisk smärta och rädsla. Relationer Familj *'Kenai '- ''far -'' Ibland saknar jag dig så mycket att jag vill ge upp. *'Loiana '- ''mor -''' Pappa sa alltid att vi skulle tro på varandra i tuffa tider. Så mamma, jag tror på dig. *Nadie' - ''syster - ''Din tjockskallade idiot. Hur ska vi kunna rädda världen om du springer iväg för att skada dig? *[[Delshay|'Delshay']] - ''bror - Jag vet att det gör ont, men vi måste ta den smärta och använda den till något bättre. *'Natanh (Ittindi) ' - bror -'' Lycka till! Må gudarna hålla dig nära och lysa din väg. *'Nepotonje' - ''bror - ''Vi vet inte vad som väntar oss, men vi måste hålla ihop. Alltid. *'Ciye' - ''bror - ''Lycka till! Jag kommer be för er. *'† Nahuel '- ''farbror - In dreams I can hear your name, in dreams we will meet again. Vila i frid. *'Denahi' - farfar ''- Pappa behöver dig lika mycket som du behöver honom. Ta hand om varandra. Jägarna *'Dimitrij ' - Jag litar på dig och jag ska alltid lyssna, jag lovar. *'Niara '- Det finns så mycket att häftiga saker i världen, och du får mig att vilja lära mig allt. *'† Naira' - Jag kommer aldrig glömma dig. Jag ska försöka finnas där för Arno och Oberon, jag lovar. *'Zayev '- Jag är så ledsen för dig. *'Arno '- Jag vill så gärna att du blir lycklig igen, Arno. Du är min finaste vän. *'Oberon' - Vi är vänner, och vänner ska alltid finnas för varandra. Glöm inte det. *'Loke' - Med ett hjärta lika stort som ditt, så är det inte konstigt att du är så stor. *'Orkidé' - Du har gjort mycket för alla, och du kommer säkert göra massor mer. *'Caer '- Vi är din familj här. *'Nehexor '- Jag tror inte på att du är lika stel som du vill föreställa. *[[Arnako|'Arnako']] - Välkommen till flocken. *[[Azdell|'Azdell']] - Jag ska försöka vara där för dig som din mamma fanns för mig. *[[Nena|'Nena']] - Jag ska försöka vara där för dig som din mamma fanns för mig. *[[Gharrow|'Gharrow']] - Jag ska försöka vara där för dig som din mamma fanns för mig. *'Sixten (NPC) - Du har visat dig starkare än jag trodde. Jag litar på dig. *'Beata '(NPC) - Jag är glad att du fortfarande är med oss. För flockens, för min och för valparnas skull. *'Theano '(NPC) - När mörkret tynger vet jag att jag alltid kan räkna med dig. *'''Krita (NPC) - Jag litar på Dimitrij, men det betyder inte att jag litar på dig. Övriga *[[Azazel|'Azazel']] - Jag kommer nog aldrig kunna flyga som dig, men det gör inget för du lärde mig att man kan flyga fram ändå. *'Blair '- Du var så dryg. Hoppas nån tar ner dig på jorden igen, drygo. *'Naphula '- Kommer... *'Xeryus '- Kommer... Nattens barn *'Okänd' (NPC) - Den första. Jag var inte beredd. Jag kommer nog aldrig bli beredd. Men du påminde mig om varför jag ska kämpa, för vem jag ska kämpa. *'Aalex '(NPC) - Den andra. Du slet någon ifrån våra hjärtan. Jag kan lova att det kommer återgäldas. Trivia *När Niyaha fortfarande bara var valp, smet hon och Nadie iväg till en bäck för att leka. Där ramlade Niyaha i och Dimitrij fick rädda henne. Sedan dess är Niyaha rädd för vatten. *Under en balansövningsträning över en stock så ramlade Niyaha ner i lera, och Sixten fnissade lite åt henne. Sedan dess undviker hon helst balansövningar med andra och hatar lera. *Niyaha tycker om att sjunga, och har enligt människans standard en "vacker" sångröst. *Niyaha samlar på fina stenar, hennes favorit är en blå opal. *Ett av Niyahas nöjen (förutom att samla på fina stenar) är att komma på nya sånger. Category:Jägarna Category:Varg/Gråblod Category:Goda Category:Neutrala Category:Karaktärslista Category:Karaktärer Category:Levande